riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
UGN Hail Fire
The Universal Generation UGN Hail Fire previously known as the UGN Hail Fire, during its early years in service, was the most Largest and most leathel Flag ship in the entire Universal Generation Roran Federal Space Navy, It was known as a Universe-Ripper, in which had the ability to tear planets and Asteroids apart by special orbital gravity tethers that were intially designed in order to connect to the worlds surface and yank the surface off of the planet with ease, where it is either destroyed in Space, or sucked inside the vessel for mining. The Hail Fire was often Used during the Universal Generation Occupation of Soul 13. It was destroyed by United, while disabled over Regents during the final years of the Galactic War in 2247. ''Operational History '''The Galactic War' 'Construction' Plans for the Hail Fire began in the mid 2160's during the Galactic War's Second Era, however Construction of the vessel no longer began until 2169. The Universal Generation eventually came up with a plan in order to create a large Mining vessel in hopes of unearthing much of Organic minerals and selling them out to other galaxy for payment, while another side of the Universal Generation decided to also make the ship also as a Naval vessel in order to be used for self defense, if it should come under attack by Organic attackers. However, one group of the Universal Generation added on with an idea in order to try and make the ship invulnerable and difficult to destroy, in which would later lead to it's large size and strength, it was also decided to equip the giant Ship with an Advance Stereo, in order to entertain crew members along with having such destructive sound waves in order to be powerful enough to rip a a cruiser apart. By April 2169, construction of the Hail Fire Commenced on Carter 5 until 2177. By 2177 the Hail Fire was hailed as the the most largest vessel in the history of Regents, and all of Space, making her a symbol of Universal Generation, innovation, and advanced ship building skills. It was also figured that the Hail Fire was the first of her kind as well, but was known to be the only one of her kind, no other Mining ship other than the Hail Fire was created after the Galactic War's end in 2289. 'Operations During the Galactic War' She was commissioned and launched on August 6th, of 2177, where she began a large formation of Operations all around the Universe of Hora. By being created for mining and smelting entire planets and moons, she became the most feared vessel in all of Hora, in which she destroyed multiple portions of Asteroids, uninhabbitant, and inhabitant planets in order to salvage Minerals, for the War Effort. with her destructive ways, multiple attempts in order to destroy the ship were easily stopped due to her massive size, intense shielding and heavy armed turrets surrounding the entire ship from all around. By 2179, the Hail Fire had completely smelted and destroyed over 78% of much of the Universe of Mord killing over 89 Billion life forms, causing the Extinction of about 59 to 65 Percent of many different species, all over the Mord Galaxy. While conducting these genocidal attacks, the Hail Fire gained most resources and devastation, by harvesting mineral-rich asteroids, and Organic land marks, using huge gravity tethers. The Hail Fire had the ability to lock onto asteroids and pull them into her massive collection bays for smelting, before releasing the the Rock in order to destroy the Planet below once its usefulness had reached its point. By this time of about 8-9 months of community and destructive operations in the Universe of Mord, the Hail Fire was than ordered to to start Mining Operations on Planet Eera, but these Operations were abandoned after the Universal Generation's defeat at Sword, and the loss of the UGN GRA, on December 31st, 2179. By January 1st, of 2180, the Hail Fire was called back to Regents, where she was later announced by the Leaders of the Universal Generation council that she would be re-commissioned as the new Flagship for the Universal Generation's war effort. By 2181, the Continental's including the Soul Walkers and Dark Girls, moved aboard her and sprinkled a large portion of Anti Outer Rama dust all over the ship's interior, in which would allow them to finally leave Regents and stay out of their nations for several years beyond their time and not suffer from the effects of Outer Rama. By the fall of 2181, the Hail Fire launched once again from Regents, and entered the Organic Realm through Warp Space, where she would make her first sigting on the Human colony of Realm. 'Entering the Organic Realm' 'Operation Ripper' 'Cruelty of Minra' Following the destruction of Saga, in 2190, the Hail Fire, was called immediately to Minra, in order to take over it's place as a major hold on the world of Minra. The Hail Fire arrived in Minra air space on November of 2190, and began to deploy newly manufactured Universal Generation forces into the woods, beginning the massacre of Minra, however the Massacre was quickly brought down due to an uncontrollable fire, that erupted and melted most of the Universal Generation forces in the area, but these androids were quickly replaced with heat resistant androids, that were mostly used for guarding the Hail Fire's engineering deck, and managed to put out the fires and turn down the death toll on the new reinforcements. In 2191, the Hail Fire deployed Orbital tethers around the Miosha, meadow in a bold attempt to Rip the last chunk of healthy land on Minra out from the surface and orbital drop the land mass back onto the Planet, but the Hail Fire was unable to make these arrangements, as a large Battle was erupting at Decay between Universal Generation and United forces, which thankfully saved the remaining animals lives on Minra, and forced the Hail Fire to divert towards Decay while leaving behind most of it's Invasion force, that would soon be over powered in the weeks to come by the planets wild life. 'Battle of Decay' The Hail Fire, during the Battle of Decay was known to have learned the transmissions of the Battle through a single Organic frigate that got destroyed purposely some time in 2190. The cause of this strange antic would no longer concern the crew of the Hail Fire until it was too late. While the Hail Fire conducted a large warp jump from Minra, to Decay in 2191, the Crew, along with the Continentals and Soul Walkers on board the Universe-Ripper would no longer be suspecting that they Decay was nothing more than a trap in a strong and bold offensive from the Organic race to destroy the Universe-Ripper with the help of a newly designed Orbital cannon. The Hail Fire however arrived later than suspected, and the Universal Generation in 2190 had responded to Decay with a single Invasion force, consisting of about 7 Hail Arora Destroyers and an Invasion force of about 80,000,000 Reprise fighters which landed on the surface and Invaded the planet. As the Battle was drawing automatically into the Universal Generation's favor, the Hail Fire eventually would arrive in the skies above Decay, where it was constantly hovering over the cities of Royce and Decoda. In an Instant the Hail Fire attempted to rip a chunk of the Planet out from the surface and commence an Orbital drop like Realm, but this event would not be relieved, and United began to focus all Air power on the Hail Fire while the ground forces continued to clip the Ground Invasion. Literally surprised by this sudden change of event, UGN's Jarra, and Froran, quickly diverted into defending the Hail Fire, but were eventually being overrun by Decaying and United air powers, where eventually both vessels were destroyed along with the other 4 that arrived to try and reinforce. Despite this initial turn of events against the Universal Generation, The Hail Fire managed to succeed in Establishing Ground Orbital Teathers around the cities of Decoda, and Royce, and rip the land mass containing the two cities out of the Planet, but a group of United Fighters, managed to shoot and literally crash right into both Bridges of the Hail Fire, many of them being angry survivors of the Realm Drop in 2181, who were willing to destroy themselves to avenge Realm. The Impact of the crash to both of the Bridges, severally damaged the Universe Ripper, to the point that Engines 3, 4, and 5, shut down forcing the Hail Fire to deploy Orbital Anchors, and commence immediate repairs delaying the Hail Fire's chance to activate the Engines thrusters and move into Space. Now seeing this as an Opportunity, the forces of United, quickly diverted an Orbital Experimental cannon that they designed some time in 2185, and fired it, sending the laser shooting through the Cargo hold above the engine and out the other side, causing a large explosion destroying about 69% of the inside of the Hail Fire and literally damaging the engines, while also forcing the Tethers holding the Chunk of ground up, to shut down, causing the Land mass to crash back down onto the planet Literally wiping out 91% of the Universal Generation's ground Invasion. 'Post Decay' Following the Universal Generation's defeat in the Battle of Decay, the Hail Fire was under critical damaged with 69% of the Insides destroyed and caved in, along with both Bridge portions on the front of the vessel, which was labeled to be 55% Destroyed due to Relmanian fighters smashing into the compartment. The Hail Fire's main engines were also damaged from the intense explosion, with multiple fuel leaks which also flooded much of the Engineering deck forcing the Universal Generation to cut all power to the engines, due to fear of the Fuel igniting and blowing the entire Universe-Ripper into space dust. The main course of damage was caused by the Orbital cannon which reluctantly shot through Universe-Ripper, and caused a devastating explosion, which later led to the Hail Fire becoming Disabled over Elrotus, after a failed chance of Warp Jumping to Regents. Repairs were quickly being made, but A raid conducted by Ike Koakshi, whom somehow managed to send a tracking device on the wounded ripper, shattered the Hail Fire's communication network, forever putting the Hail Fire out of action, with no way of contacting Regents, or nearby Universal Generation fleets. '55 Years of Drifting' The Hail Fire drifted over Elrotus for 55 years, as Repairs were halted due to lack of Fuel and resources that were lost in the Blast caused from the Battle of Decay. Highland and the other Continentals, became lost with resources that many of the Universal Generation had to start gathering resources from Mars in order for them to be mined and transformed into Fuels for the crew. For about 55 years, Elrotus had been completely stripped of its resources due to the Hail Fire's presence, although this was done prior to the Battle of Decay, when the Hail Fire first arrived in the Solar System part of the Milky Way Galaxy. Unknown to the Continentals and Highland was that about 37 years ago, the Universal Generation was slaughtered and pushed out of the Organic Universe, which at the time their own Universe was under fire since 2210, this disastrous event was never found due to the lack of communications and working relay systems that were onboard the Universal-Ripper. Highland had ordered as much fuel to be moved into the lines of the Engineering deck, in order to prepare to escape the Organic Realm, but just as the Hail Fire was finally able to come back online with newly constructed halls, which replaced the old ones that were lost in the blast, United Returned with several hundred frigates and Attacked the Hail Fire over Elrotus, forcing the vessel to divert the rest of its resources into the Warp Space drives and escape to Regents by Warp Jump. In the 55 Years a drift over Elrotus, despite some minor repairs that were made to the Hail Fire, the Giant Hole that was caused by the Orbital Cannon on the left Engine tower was never repaired, as resources had run out after the Crew had just fixed the hole on the right engine Tower, likely caused by the huge amount of resources that were destroyed by the cannon blast back at Decay. 'Operation Hells Point' Following the opening shots conducted by the first wave of United Organic frigates, the Hail Fire was able to with stand too waves while the Engineers of the Universal Generation have attempted to get the ship's engines ready for an Emergency Warp Jump back to the Universe of Hora. However, United arrived with even more Ships which began to outnumber the Hail Fires Defenses, as many of their Defense turrets were still shut down due to the power core damaged 55 years ago. With only 14 turrets active, on the sides of the ship, many Planetary Walkers had to exit the ship and fire on the United vessels from on top of the vessel, in a bold and desperate attempt to defend the top of the ship. While the major Battle was occurring over Mars, Ike, New Harrison, and Pan Lion Roran arrived in a Valor Drop Ship. Despite the drop ship becoming severely damaged from a Planetary walker, Ike managed to enter the Hail Fire's forward hanger just before the doors shut. While Inside, Ike, and New Harrison quickly targeted the ship's emergency engine shut down computers which was located in the Lounge area of the Hail Fire, and with one simple tap of the screen, the engines stalled for a couple of minutes, giving Ike time to open up the Hangers in order to allow at least 3 United vessels to land in the Hail Fire's Frontal Hanger while the 3 others land in, the Rear Hanger, and Port and Starboard Hangers. Unfortunately Dark Luna managed to override the Engineering virus, and restart the count down process towards Warp jump giving Ike just seconds to activate the hangers. Despite heavy Universal Generation on board, Ike triumphed in his mission and opened all Hanger doors allowing a grand total of about 12 United vessels to enter and land on board the Hail Fire just before Ike quickly shut the Hangers as the Universe-Ripper escaped into Warp Space. Operation Hells Point had begun as the 12 United Vessels began to unload their forces where they quickly took control of the Hangers and later spread throughout the entire ship, while at the same time suffering under heavy Universal Generation resistance. As quickly as possible the forces of United had managed to seize the Tram Stations and attempted to make their way towards the Bridge, but Universal Generation forces dismantled the controls preventing the tram systems from Operating, this attempt was made as a bold and desperate affect to slow down the United Boarding parties. Though the tram systems were off line, Ike and New Harrison managed to fight their way down to the Tram replacement area down below the station, and managed to reroute the Tram System for the entire center of the Hail Fire, allowing the forces of United to continue their push towards the Bridge. At that very moment, Ike made his way into the emergency Warp Space room located just next door to the Flight Lounge and shattered the systems, causing a huge malfunction in the Hail Fire's Warp Space engines and forcing the Universe-Ripper out of Warp Space and leaving it disabled over an unmarked planet, which was later Identified as Regis XII. 'Hail Fire under United Occupation' 'Collision over Regents' 2247 & Destruction ''Ship Sections'' 'Bridge' The control room where the Hail Fire is navigated and monitored. It consists of several sections: the Atrium, which is the bridge of the Hail Fire; the Captain Deck, which is the Continentals, Shadow Harnets, Hallwoiea Williams and Gunghollow Williams' personal observation area; Administration, where the ship's section leaders work; and Communications/External Access, where the Comm Array is located. The various sections are serviced by elevators accessed from the Atrium. Escape pods are located outside the Captain's Deck. The Captain's Deck itself is a restricted area and only officers holding the rank of Class 5 are allowed to enter. The bridge controls are largely holographic based. All around the bridge are various stations with holographic displays. When Zero and New Harrison enters the main atrium, all the holographic displays read "System Failure." 'Cargo Hold' Directly below Hydroponics, this deck was where valuable ore extracted from operations on the Mining Deck was stored in large containment cylinders. It is the area the UGN Venom crashes into, thus the entire deck is basically destroyed. The Ore Storage area is instead dominated by the wreck of the Venom. The deck is basically a gigantic room in zero gravity, the hole shot by the Orbital Blaster during the Battle above Decay is the main reason for the Room's Zero Gravity and is also seen in the far distance, simbolizing that the Universal Generation never repaired the giant hole in the Room due damage of the exterior being to great, forcing them to instead lock it down. 'Star Military Deck' The residential areas of the ship the forces of the Universal Generation shutdown rest in order to prepare themselves for a new war ahead. A large relaxing area comprised mainly of sleeper bunks, the area also has a Fuel hall, a Repair Bay and a Star Ball court. The Star Military deck has several small lounges, made in one room with some chairs and sofas, around a big projector, possibly some kind of television. The Executive Lounge and Executive Quarters(Dictator Highland and other Continental's and Soul Walkers of the ship's homes) are located here, as is the Executive Shuttle. 'Engines' The Hail Fire is powered by immense orbital Star Thrusters. 'Engineering Dock' The section of the Hail Fire where various Repair Androids work at maintaining the ship. This area is responsible for ensuring the correct function of the ship's Orbital Star Thrusters, gravity centrifuge, and the navigation rockets, as well as a continual lifting capacity of 526 trillion kilograms. This area is noted for being very dangerous with temperatures hot enough to melt a Universal Generation Android into Liquid metal. O nly Class 5 Repair Androids are allowed entry, the entrance of the dock is guarded by 2 Hunters at the entrance in the Hall leading to the Engine Dock. Universal Generation Guards with ARK-78's, Tyrus's and R-46 Rifles are also in the room themselves equped with Heat shields in order to withstand a certain disaster. They are there too keep watch over everything too make sure no one dose anything stupid. From a room as large as 526 Trillion Kilograms only Raiders are allowed to enter the area for transporting Universal Generation Guards equipped with Heat shielding technology after the first shift is over, they sometimes due patrols to check High and low to see if there are any damaged or tracking devices if there should be a stow away aboard the Hail Fire. Unlike other ship areas such as the Bridge and the Repair docks, Engineering is very dark and industrial, often with pipes, conduits and exposed circuitry on the walls. It is divided into 3 primary areas: *'Orbital Hover Turbines:' A large chamber that holds the Gravity Centrifuge, a machine that holds the ship in high orbit over a planet. *'Fuel Storage:' A large, very dark open area. It is separated into 2 sections by a mini-tram. This area feeds fuel into the engines. The area is rather high above the floor and is dominated by a large rotating ring of huge fuel cells and the main fuel line, and is by far the darkest area of the deck. *'Engine Room:' A large room that proudly displays the Hail Fire's immense Orbital Star Engine Formations on the ceiling, several hundred feet in diameter. 'Flight Deck' Location of the main hangars where shuttles would enter and leave the Hail Fire. Contains a fully equipped departure/arrival lounge and has access to the cargo bay, allowing materials to be loaded into shuttles for transport. The Executive Shuttle Docking Bay connects to this, as well as the Cargo Bay. The Hail Fire has multiple docking bays situated all over the ship for shuttles of various sizes, ranging from the massive main hangar bay where the Goliath crashes to smaller mining shuttle bays such as Docking Bay 17. 'Vehicle Park' Is the Main Staging Area for All Universal Generation Vehicle Units on the Hail Fire. Just like a residential area the vehicle park as well contains a large variety of posters and street bill boards to make it look like they were back on planet Regents. The Vehicle units of the Universal Generation, use the park, when ever they are not working or when vehicle assistance on the ship is no longer needed. 'Hydroponics' The Hail Fire's internal farm on board the Ship, that is entirly owned by Dark Luna, which produces the food needed to feed the dark Girls on board the ship as well as providing a sustainable production of oxygen. Hydroponics is typically maintained by horticulturalists such as Roux Louka, who monitored the production levels of the food. The section came under trouble when Godzilla 2000 grew into food storage and began Causing tremendous heat in the air. the air. A massive area, Hydroponics is divided into 2 primary sections: the multi-level Vegetation Growth Chambers and the centrally located cylindrical Food Storage chamber it also consists of a fuel Realm just on the other side of the Hydroponics as well, in order to give the Android workers and guardians fuel for the War effort that might happen outside the ship's powerfull walls. Directly before food storage is the air quality control and ventilation system, the Station features a large Hologram screen and controls that indicate air production, ventilation, and filtration systems. Hydroponics spans the entire top portion of the Hail Fire's two engine side towers and is accessed by a tram elevator. 'Mining Deck' The heart of the Hail Fire, this is where asteroids and planet fragments are broken apart and smelted for valuable minerals. A 4-level deck, it is by far the largest deck on the Hail Fire. Asteroids are brought in via an entrance on the third level and held in place by gravity tethers. 'Science/Repair Deck' The Repair Deck of the Hail Fire contains various facilities including: Arnoal-G Therapy that is mostly housed by the Dark Girls, an Intensive Care Unit, Imaging and Diagnostics, Biolab, Cryo Lab, Chemical Lab, Weapons Lab, Morgue and also various research areas and offices of the scientists aboard the ship. The deck is serviced by two trams: one at the main entrance, and one at the Cryo Storage entrance. The Repair Deck is divided into three areas: Emergency Ward, Imaging and Newly Aquired Parts and the Research Wing. Dodger's office is located in the Research Wing's ground floor, while Dark Mel's is located in the Emergency Ward. The Repair deck was one of the brightest areas on the ship with virtually all lighting in the garage, and repair areas being a vivid Dark Pruple and Blueish color. It was also the most guarded section on the Hail Fire consisting of auto turrets and about 87 planted RAVAGE.42's along with RRPD's. ''Defenses'' The Rorchok 89 Defense System, or R89-DS, is a large fixed Array of Mass Drivers used on board the UGN Hail Fire. Its primary goal is to track and destroy Star Fighters, Asteroids, landing Ships, Drop Ships, Cruisers, destroyers, and even giant Frigets. automatically, preventing damaging collisions with the ship. However, in the event that a part of the R89-DS goes offline, the Universal Generation would have to send in a well programed professional in order to manually control an offline R89-DS Cannon. During the event of An ASDS defense systems One can override the Cannon manually and fire it on its own. When firing one of the barrels it can fire a long lasting fast rate of fire, eventually the Barrel will overheat and needs to cool down for a few seconds before being operational again. When firing both of the barrels it can fire a short lasting, even faster, rate of fire. When firing both the barrels will overheat much faster, but the impact from the mass driver is far greater. The R899-DS system implements automated firing systems to automatically target and destroy incoming asteroids attacking enemy space units, or incoming debris. They're are a grand total of about 24 R89-DS Turrets onboard the UGN Hail Fire, most are on the ships top, but they're are also several on the sides, a couple on the back over looking the engines, and even a bunch on the bottom, It was also hinted that even though they are not seen, that they're are some R89-DS cannons in the front as well. 'Skimatical Design' *Twin Blaster Turrets known as R89-DS, attack air born threats from multiple areas on the ship, from the sides, bottom, front and rear, but most R89-DS Turrets are mostly concentrated at the top of the Ships Haul. *2 Missie pods are located to the Side of the ship, but is mostly used against heavily armored ships such as Battle Ships. *Large Star Blades are located in front of the ships and are used for piercing weak armored material that lays in the way of the almighty ship. *R.42's are located all over the Inside of the ship in case of an Uprising, or Civil war on board the Hail Fire should erupt. *The Ship is protected by Strong Shield generators located in the Engineering Dock where it is impervious to just about any attack. **The Advanced Stereo System is no longer a weapon, but has sound waves so powerful enough to rip a cruiser apart from instability.. The Hail Fire just like all of the other Universal Generation Battle Ships 'Advance Audio System' The Hail Fire just like all of the other Universal Generation Battle Ships contains a stereo system as well, the only difference is that this is a much more advanced Stereo System, that can play to a grand total of about 20,000 songs more or higher depending on how many the operator puts in, and that is located in the Hull of one of the Cargo Sections of the ship. Many of the citizens in the Organic Universe began to call the Hail Fire, Flying UG. Station, due to the fact that the Sound Waves of the music bombards the battlefield so hard that it can tear any land mass apart with exactly no problem at all. It has the exact same column and power as the UG. Station that is located on the ground. The Stereo System is located inside the ship in order for it to be protected from any airborne threats such as Organic Battle ships. However Due to an intense battle that occurred Near Decay in the year 2191 New Harrison Roran manages to enter the Hail Fire Hanger and with his Beam rifle manages to blow the Stereos Cables that are connecting to the system, where after wards the entire electric currents began to tear the Stereo System apart, bringing complete silence to the battle, the only thing that was herd of the stereo was intense static and snow. As the Battle drew to a close, Universal Generation Engineers managed to get the Stereo up and running again, but it was hopeless the battle for Entry on Decay has ended in complete and utter failure and also resulted in the damaging of the Advance Stereo System by a newly designed Orbital Blaster Cannon, leaving a large hole in the cargo section of the ship, forcing the Hail Fire to retreat into Warp Space. ''Tracks/ Albums * '''Worthless' ** Horace Highland Roran: Here I Go Again... ** Shadow Harnets Hord: The Touch... ** GT Envo Roran: Hail City... ** Sukia Jora: If I could Turn Back Time... ** Rhea Hura: Believe... ** Shark Roran: Take Me Away... ** Young Harrison Roran: Go on Again 1987... * Distructor ** Hunter Core Roran: Hail Regents... ** Stryker Gorger Roran: Here Is The War... ** Horace Highland Roran: Fight... ** Rammer Netherlands Roran: I Fought The Law... ** Hunter Core Roran: Mama... ** Rammer Netherlands Roran: Unpopular... * Parasite Mutilation ** Ginora Luna: Love with me and Rivera... ** Igra Ura: Earth Will Burn... ** R-96 Roran: Death... ** Hallowoiea Williams: Never Give Up... ** Gunghollow Williams: Mutilation... * Doomed Space ** Horace Highland Roran: Death Within... ** Ralia Fora: Stay Away from my Roran... ** Gunghollow Williams: USG Ishimura... ** Stryker Roran: Extinction... ** GT Roran & Netherlands Roran: Destructor... * Burn Baby Burn ** Rulia Hora: Hell To All Parasites... ** Horace Highland Roran: Burn... ** Truna Tora: Down To All... ** Gunghollow Williams: Screw All... ** R-96 Roran Loose Yourself... ** Sara Sakia: Love Is Mine... ** Hallowoiea Williams: Rouge Pests... ** Rammer Netherlands Roran: World War II... * Carter 73 ** R-96 Devest Roran: Screwed at Tokyo... ** Harrison Roran: More Interference... ** Gunghollow Williams: New Branch... ** GT Envo Roran: Drop the Payloads... ** Igra Ura: New Weapons ** Luna Roran: It's Over... ** Shadow Harnets Horde: Hunter... ** Horace Highland Roran: Violation... ** Rammer Netherlands Roran: Everything I Do... Trivia *''The Hail Fire was known as the first Universe-Ripper in the history of Space, rendering her as the First Generation Universe-Ripper...'' *''The Hail Fire was 70 years old when she was destroyed in 2247, over Regents from Organic forces...'' *''The Hail Fire's length of the ship is over 7,500 feet long from stern to bow. The width remains unknown. with a height of roughly 1,791 feet...'' *''If the Hail Fire would have survived the Galactic War, it would have been logical that the Universe-Ripper might have been used by Earth to Colonize other worlds and Mine planets for Money...'' *''The Hail Fire wasn't the only Universe-Ripper during the Galactic War, the Disaster, was also in Existence, but the project was never completed, for the War had entered the Universe of Hora by 2212, and eventually Regents by 2247. The Project was abandoned before the Universe-Ripper could be fully constructed, leaving only parts of the Ship still out of Armor...'' *''The Hail Fire was known to house 18,332 Androids all together...'' *''The Hail Fire never made it to Earth Skies, during the Galactic War, but was known to have been trying to get to the planet in 2182, but was often distracted by other Rebellions occurring on other Worlds in the Organic realm...'' Category:Universe Rippers Category:Universal Generation Orbital Navy Category:Universal Generation Ships Category:Universal Generation Constructed Vessels Category:Galactic War Era